


Pool Boys

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: “We’re both in the kid’s pool with our little cousins oh geez we are WAY too old but hey you’re cute I’ll rally” AU</p><p>Turns out the kid's pool is a great place to meet cute guys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I remembered Adam!

“Cassie, Cassie!”  Short stubby arms reached determinedly up toward Castiel. “Come play in the pool with me!”

Cas chuckled and picked up his five-year-old cousin, who immediately hooked her arms and legs around him in a tight embrace. “Okay, Hester,” he said with a smile. “Where do you want to go?”

“The kiddie pool!” she exclaimed, wriggling excitedly in his arms.

He did as she requested, crossing the hot concrete of the crowded neighborhood pool to the slightly less full kiddie pool. He felt somewhat awkward considering the only other people in that area were either small children or their parents, but he didn’t mind; after all, he was here baby-sitting Hester and she wasn’t quite big enough to swim in the regular pool, especially with so many other people there.

When he reached the edge on the three-foot deep side, she clambered to get down and was halfway across the pool by the time he managed to climb in.

“Hester, wait!” he called, ignoring the sudden chill of the water as he swam after her. She giggled as he caught up to her and pulled her against his chest jokingly. “Got you!” he said, tickling her sides.

She shrieked and slipped away, swimming behind him in an attempt to escape. Unfortunately for her, he was both larger and a stronger swimmer, and so he caught up easily, lifting her out of the water again. She laughed and squirmed in his arms, but couldn’t get away so quickly this time. Finally, though, she managed to splash water right in Cas’ face, surprising him enough that he dropped his hold, and she swam a safe distance away as he spluttered.

He coughed, trying to get the water out of his lungs as she approached hesitantly. “Are you okay, Cassie?” she asked worriedly, reaching her arms around his waist in apology. “I’m sorry,” she added, breath tickling warmly against his stomach.

“It’s fine, Hester, it was an accident,” Cas reassured her, rubbing her back.

“Really?” she asked, peering up at him to make sure.

“Really,” he said with a smile. “But uh, maybe we should stick to less rowdy playing.”

“Okay!” she said happily. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge of the pool. “I wanna practice floating,” she stated. “Can you time me?”

“Could you please,” Cas corrected, but quickly agreed. She laid in the water on her back, letting her lower body float to the surface, and Castiel started counting. He was almost at a minute when she sunk into the water and flipped back up to the surface. “Fifty-five seconds,” he told her, and she grinned.

“My best is a minute ten,” she said proudly, letting her body float again. She only made it to forty-six seconds before sinking that time, but quickly tried a third time. She was at fifty seconds when all of a sudden a little boy rammed into her, startling her and making her sink. She coughed a little when she reemerged, but luckily didn’t seem to have swallowed much water. The boy wasn’t so lucky, and was coughing roughly.

“Is he okay?” Hester asked softly, looking up at Cas.

“He’ll be fine,” Cas assured her, looking around to see if the boy had anyone with him. He got his answer when a guy around his age waded over quickly and knelt in front of the boy, holding his shoulders worriedly.

“Dude, Adam, you okay, buddy?” the guy asked, rubbing the boy’s upper arms comfortingly.

The boy managed to nod as his coughing slowed. “I ran into someone,” he said, ducking his head and leaning his weight against the guy’s chest.

The guy chuckled and wrapped an arm around the kid’s waist. “That’s why you keep your eyes open when you swim, silly,” he admonished gently.

“I know,” the boy responded with a small sigh.

“It’s okay; you’re fine,” the older guy reassured him. “Now, did you apologize to the person you hit?”

The boy shook his head no and glanced around before his eyes landed on Hester. She smiled at him as he made his way closer. “I’m sorry I ran into you,” he apologized sincerely.

“It’s okay,” Hester said with a shrug. Her smile grew wider as she looked at him. “Hey,” she said, tugging his arm to get him to look at her again. “Wanna see who can hold their breath longer?”

The boy’s face brightened. “Sure,” he said, following her to the corner of the pool. Cas watched to make sure they were okay before glancing back at the other guy, who was now right beside him.

“Glad that’s taken care of,” the guy said conversationally, smiling at Cas.

“Good thing kids don’t hold grudges,” Cas agreed, giving the guy a smile of his own. He hadn’t been paying attention before, but now that the kids were okay, he took the time to actually look at this guy. He had short brown hair and vivid green eyes, and his face was a splatter of freckles that, when Cas looked, spread over his arms and chest as well. He blushed as he realized he was staring, and managed to drag his eyes back up to the guy’s face. Luckily, the guy didn’t seem to mind, giving Cas a small smirk.

“You like what you see?” he teased, grinning when Cas flushed even more.

“I wasn’t – I mean, I’m not –” he stuttered, but broke off as the guy chuckled.

“Relax, dude, I’m just messing with you,” he said easily. “I’m Dean,” he added, offering his hand.

Cas smiled amusedly at the formality, but shook it just the same. “Cas,” he replied. “Short for Castiel.”

“So you look like an angel and you’re named after one, too,” Dean said with a wink, and geez, Cas hadn’t thought any more blood could rush to his face, but apparently he was wrong. “Good to know,” Dean added slyly.

“Well, uh… it’s kind of a thing in my family,” Cas said awkwardly, hoping that the red in his cheeks would just look like sun exposure to anyone around them. “My siblings and I are named after angels – Michael, Gabriel, Anael, and me – as are my cousins. That’s Hester–” he pointed to where Hester and the little boy were playing in the water “–and her sister is Hannah, but it’s just Hester and me today. I’m baby-sitting her.”

“You mean you don’t hang out in the kiddie pool on a regular basis?” Dean joked, eyes twinkling as he laughed. Cas managed a smile as he replied in the negative.

“Yeah, I don’t either,” Dean agreed. “I’m here with my brothers. Sammy’s old enough to be by himself, so I left him in the regular pool and brought Adam here to the kid’s pool. He’s been taking swim lessons, but he’s not so great at swimming in a straight line yet, as you saw. But I mean, he’s only six, so…” He trailed off with a shrug.

“Yeah, Hester takes lessons too. She’s always really eager to practice what she’s learning, so she wants to come to the pool a _lot_. We’re here once or twice a week outside of the lessons.”

“So what you’re saying is that I should drag my brothers here more often so I can talk to the cute guy who’s here with his little cousin all the time?” Dean asked with a grin.

Cas’ cheeks, which had been slowly returning to a normal coloration, reddened again. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” he said, attempting to sound as flirtatious as Dean had. He wasn’t sure that he succeeded, but Dean’s grin widened anyway and he found himself not caring.

“Or,” Dean said, shifting ever so slightly closer to Cas, “you could give me your number and we could meet for a different kind of fun. Something a little more… _private_ ,” he said suggestively.

Cas’ breath stuttered. “That – that can be arranged,” he stammered awkwardly.

Dean looked like he was about to say something else, but before he could, they were interrupted by two excited children.

“Can we go get ice cream?” the kids asked, both gazing at the older boys with eager faces.

Dean laughed and glanced at Cas, who shrugged. “Sure,” Dean said, ruffling Adam’s hair before lifting him out of the pool. Cas did the same with Hester and then he and Dean climbed out as well.

“Let’s get our towels and meet back up at the snack shop,” Cas suggested, grabbing Hester’s hand before she could run away.

Five minutes later, the four of them were sitting at one of the picnic tables, enjoying the sun’s heat as they ate their ice cream. Hester’s strawberry cone was melting all over her hand, but there was a restroom nearby, so Cas wasn’t too worried about it. He licked his own chocolate fudge cone, enjoying the cold treat. He licked his lips as he finished the cone, trying to get all the remnants of ice cream off.

“You missed a spot,” Dean said, putting the last of his own cone in his mouth. Without hesitation, he reached over and rubbed his thumb over a spot on the corner of Cas’ lip to wipe away the chocolate.

“Thanks,” Cas murmured, watching as Dean licked his finger clean and winked.

“Are you gonna kiss?” The moment was interrupted by Hester’s comment, and both boys blushed and glanced away, suddenly remembering that they weren’t alone.

Dean recovered first, giving Hester a wide smile. “Maybe later,” he joked, laughing when she wrinkled her nose.

When it was time to leave, Dean and Cas gathered the two younger ones and helped them towel off before Dean went to find Sam. As Sam dried off and Adam relaxed, eyes closed as he lay on the grass, Dean pulled Cas aside so they could exchange phone numbers. Dean looked like he wanted to flirt some more, but Hester was tugging impatiently on Cas’ hand and leaning against him tiredly so they settled on just arranging a date.

“Is tomorrow at seven okay?” Dean asked as Hester buried her face in Cas’ side.

“Yeah, that’s perfect,” Cas said, rubbing Hester’s back as Dean finished entering his number into Cas’ phone.

“Great,” Dean said with a smile. “See you then, angel.”

Cas rolled his eyes at the nickname and then, without really thinking about it, leaned forward to kiss Dean gently on the lips. Dean made a soft sound of surprise, but quickly returned the kiss, pressing closer to Cas until Hester wormed her way in between them.

Dean chuckled as they broke apart and Cas picked Hester up, settling her comfortably against his waist. “Bye, Dean,” he said, giving him one last smile before starting to walk away, waving goodbye to Sam and Adam as he did so.

“Bye, Cas,” Dean replied, giving him a wave of his own. As Cas buckled Hester into her booster seat, he couldn’t wipe the grin from his face. He definitely hadn’t been expecting to meet a cute guy in the kiddie pool when he’d arrived earlier that day, but he wasn’t complaining one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
